Sailor Senkan Senshi
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Sailor Moon X Kangoku Senkan cross AU, Requested by Me and Written by SketchFan: In which the Sailor Senshi are legendary New Solars Federation Comfort Officers stationed aboard the USS Osiris, ready, eager and able to service their crew whenever and wherever. Debauchery, yuri, and lots men. Don't Like? Don't read. If you like? Read, Enjoy and Review! Thank you, SketchFan!


**Sailor Senkan Senshi**

 **By SketchFan**

To quote a certain classic…Space, the final frontier.

Humans had terraformed and colonized the other planets in the Solar System, and established the Space Federation to recognize sovereignty of individual colonies independent of the government on Earth.

The politics of the Space Federation were split geographically. The "Neo Terrans" were a faction consisting of humans born and raised on Earth, believing in their superiority and trying to hold on to their old power, until their eventual, some would say, inevitable, collapse and demise, with little to nonsupport from whatever few splinter groups and cells that even remained.

On the other hand, the "New Solars" are a faction of colonists living on the other planets or space colonies, who desire equal rights for the colonists, a goal that has long since been met.

Since then, the Federation's policies regarding then, healthy and safety, both mental, emotional and physical have been met and catered to with the passing of a set of laws that, mere centuries ago, would have been branded and deemed obscene and lewd.

But that was then and this is now, and for both men and women, space can be a frustratingly dull and boring place. Especially when one didn't have the means to vent sexual urges and frustrations.

Yes, you read that right: the aforementioned laws of the New Solars military involved relaxed policies and stances regarding the act of sexual conduct aboard battleships and any and all related facilities and institutions, with the militia women fulfilling a role branded as "Comfort Officers". This means that select officers and staff would voluntarily allow themselves to undergo genetic and medical scientific modification to increase and enhance their sexual sensitivity and libidos to hyperactive levels, making them comfy and casual with the idea and concept of committing sexual activity.

And among the New Solars military, there were eight women noted in fame in their role of Comfort Officers, as would be the case for the men of the USS Osiris.

For on board this very battleship, currently enroute returning from a delivery run for shore leave on Earth, the crewmen, Captain and his first mate included, all stood to attention on the assembly area of the bridge. Despite their rigid stance and sense of discipline, internally they were all a mix of nervous, fearful...and giddy with excitement as before them stood three very different, but oh-so-very desirable women, clad in the white and colored uniforms of the Federation tailored for women, each one baring a distinct custom color of their own.

In the center of this trio at the forefront, her uniform a charcoal with red trim lining, her hair a shade of dark-jade green with blood red eyes, dark tanned skin like milk chocolate, was one Lieutenant Colonel Setsuna Meioh, top officer and graduate of the Federation Academy on the colonies of Pluto. She stood as quite the statuesque stunner, her stocking and heel-clad legs seeming to go on forever as her uniform hugged her body almost like a tight glove, highlighting a set of breasts that would make a porn star jealous, especially when taking into account her tone and curves, and the bubbly ass being teased under that sinfully short skirt that exposed a hint of black, lacey thong.

On her respective sides behind her, their uniforms navy and aqua-green, were two very contrasting women, their looks complimenting on another yet making them quite distinct all the same.

To the left in the navy uniform, matching the Colonel in height and sporting a curvy yet distinctly athletically and muscle-toned body that in no way betrayed her femininity, especially with the nice set of breasts and ass she had herself, her rack second only to her dark skinned superior. Such a tomboyish quality and nature to her, and went quite well with her short, butch-cut sandy-blonde hair and blue eyes was Major Haruka Tenoh, a prodigy in the physical portions of the academy on the Uranus colonies.

In comparison, sporting long wavy hair that matched her uniform's color lining, oozing radiance and elegance, with her own curvy body, sinful enough to make a hooker look like a saint. Even more so as she clearly and noticeably had the biggest bust of the trio.

This was Major Michiru Kaoih, graduate of the Neptune colonies' Academy where she excelled at academics and the arts, and the current wife of Major Tenoh, which made their presence with the Lt. Colonel all the more stunning and surprising, as on their uniforms was a custom logo placed on them by the Federation committee...which labelled them as Comfort Officers.

Setsuna eyed the assembled males before her, all of varying age, physical specimens, many in their prime, not bothering to seem the least bit stoic, a slight blush on her face, gaze hooded as she licked her lips and walked on over with poise and grace over to a young cadet.

"Gentlemen..." She began addressing the assembly before them. "You may all have gathered why you are here, soldiers of the Osiris, and yet still not have a clue. Rest assured, I'm one for getting to the point...Majors Kaoih and Tenoh and myself have been assigned to this fine vessel of yours to fulfill one role and purpose. To be your..." She grinned a sultry, cat-like grin, reaching a hand out to caress and stroke the cadet's crotch, grin widening as she felt it bulge and swell under the caress of her palms and fingers. "Comfort officers...that means, my good sirs, that for the duration of this long, weary voyage, you may indulge in our bodies to vent your sexual urges. Anytime, anywhere, as many times and as many of you as you'd like...our mouths, our bodies, all yours to play with...after all, such healthy men shouldn't be so pent up now, hmmm~?" She teased, stunning the cadet and the others as she unzipped his fly, hand reaching in to find and whip out his member. Within seconds of exposing it, she began stroking it vigorously, thumb teasing the head as she peeled back the foreskin.

The cadet stuttered and shuddered at the Colonel's lewd yet sexy behavior.

"M-ma'am…n-not to interrupt your..."work", b-but it's our understanding the Majors are lesbians, aren't they?" He inquired. It was a good point to bring up. Haruka and Michiru were a well-known couple in the public eye and among the Federation, so the fact they were on board a ship full of men to act as Comfort Officers was all the more surprising and puzzling.

They'd have figured the pair would've been aboard the USS Aphrodite, under Captain Minako Aino of the Venus colonies and her first mate Usagi Tsukino of the Lunar colonies. That warship was staffed with an all-female crew, after all.

Hey, even women in the Federation require comfort too, you know?

~o~

Aboard the USS Aphrodite, it was business as usual as everywhere, deck and floor, from the bridge to the personnel quarters, zero gravity freely active as the air to the ground was awash with naked female bodies.

Some in varying stages of undress or total nudity, their bombshell bodies glistening with a sheen mixed of their sweat and juices, as they fingered and ate one another out, pussies being licked, caressed and rubbed in the scissoring art of tribadism, or otherwise being penetrated with sex toys of varying size.

In the center of it all were Usagi and Minako, their expressions ones of lewd delight as they squatted together on their hands and knees, clad only in their stockings and heels, asses slapping and jiggling against one another, joined to their gushing, sloppy wet pussies by a twin headed dildo.

And this was just the warm up!

~o~

Setsuna could only grin away with that sultry, almost predatory smile on her face as she continued stroking the young cadet's cock in her hand, pre-cum oozing and staining the palm of her silky-yet firm hand. All the men's eyes on her as she soon removed her hand from the now hard and lubricated dick and slowly, sensually licked her palm and fingers clean of the salty essence, making panting moans all the while as she savored the taste.

"Mmmm~ such a clever, tasty young man aren't we~? Yes, Majors Tenoh and Kaoih are indeed lesbians and together...and it's only natural we'd be all be a little curious, no? The couple that plays together and all...and you fine specimens are enough to have them consider being a little...bi-curious~ ...so don't disappoint them now, hmm~?" The dusky skinned Plutonian woman teased, licking her lips as she lifted up her skirt and pulled down her lacey thong, stuffing it into her cadet's mouth to act as a gag.

The mere act of this, and the idea she was now commando under her skirt was enough to get the assembled males all soon sporting more than sizeable bulges in the crotches of their uniform pants, Haruka seeming bemused and Michiru smiling a coy, teasing grin as they made their own way over to another young looking cadet, watching their superior grin as she eyed them, now vigorously stroking her John Doe once again.

The tomboyish blonde Uranus woman and her Neptunian lover proceeded to drop another surprise on the assembly of testosterone before them as they both reached out and undid the cadet's fly, fishing and whipping his cock out.

But whereas their superior opted to provide an effortless, pleasuring handjob, they instead squatted down to the ground, their long, toned, lovely stocking-clad legs like silk and began double teaming the cadet with their mouths, tongues licking up and down along his length, coating it with their saliva, from tip to base, probing the root and sucking the head. They even took the time and care to caress, juggle and weigh his balls, sucking and nibbling on them playfully, so thankful the men of the Osiris were naturally hairless or shaved.

Their once-contrasting expressions of cool indifference and sophisticated amusement giving way to clear, blushing arousal began to show as the pair took turns bobbing up and down along the thick, girthy length of the meatstick before them, not bothering to cover up their purrs and moans, their skirts hiked up to expose their thong-covered asses, as they caressed one another's cameltoes, juices running down their thighs.

Michiru then gently nudged her athletically Amazonian-built lover off in the midst of deepthroating, as she opened the buttons of her uniform shirt that sat between her cleavage and underboob, and soon sandwiched that cock in through the former, making the tip poke out as she began committing the act of paizuri, massaging, squeezing and suffocating the saliva-soaked organ between her tits.

While Minako tied with Makoto for the biggest tits, with Mina beating the Jovian out by a few centimeters, Michiru can certainly brag that between herself, her lover and Setsuna, she had the biggest bust between them as pre-cum stained her uniform, the cadet groaning at such a rush of pleasure.

"Impressive, no~? I can tell you and your friend haven't had this much fun in a while..." Setsuna teased, watching with her boytoy at the sight of the lesbian duo drowning his fellow cadet in erotic pleasure, the tomboy going for another and sucking him off soon as she fished his dick out, making slurping sounds as she deepthroated him with gusto off the bat. "After all, a few of you rookies had been in Professor Mizuno's class, no~?" She quipped, now squatting down herself as she began to use her mouth and tongue.

She felt her thighs soak, feeling like she could cum from getting a blowjob. As well she should, would and could. After all, she, Haruka and Michiru had undergone the Fellatio Doll treatment.

For them, their mouths were total erogenous zones, like cunts in and of themselves, able to make them orgasm just from giving a blowjob, as she bobbed her head, licking and sucking the dick before her. The cadets getting serviced and those still standing shuddered, knowing what the Colonel had been referring to.

Professor Mizuno was a notorious nympho in the classroom back at the Academy and she still is, every generation guided by her and her...kinky skills.

~o~

On the Mercury Federation Military Academy, this very moment, indeed that was the case as class was in session.

The lovely Professor Ami Mizuno, clad only in stockings, garter belt, high heels, her shirt open, exposing her abs and tits, as she was bent over her desk, glasses almost crooked, while her petite yet sinful body shook from the force of the anal fucking she was receiving.

She moaned before suddenly turning her head at the young cadet reaming her ass, slapping the riding crop she had in hand.

"No no no! Absolutely wrong! You don't deserve to cum after such a sloppy and incorrect answer!" She sternly lectured, nudging the cadet away, who groaned at being blue-balled. The class before her, girls fingering themselves and boys openly jacking off their cocks at the sight of their teacher getting plowed over her desk like a bitch in heat, watching as she called up another cadet to put his dick in her pussy and pick up where his friend left off all the while he was to recite what she had lectured them on about the specifics of a hyper or slip space drive.

Get it wrong or mess up? And you would be denied cumming in or on her.

"Now, recite!" She barked in an almost dominatrix-like commanding tone, moaning as she gripped the edge of her desk, the furniture shaking as he plundered her with his almost bull-like cock, stuttering but still nailing the recitation...until he messed up. Biting her lip, she picked up her riding crop and delivered an offhand strike to his balls, making him yelp and stumble back, gripping his crotch for protection.

"No! Absolutely terrible! Honestly, are any of you really paying attention?" She scolded them, even with her near naked state of undress she was still a teacher and as such, commanded authority and respect, as the cadets hung their heads in shame. Fixing her glasses, she sighed. "Really now. It's not right to leave you so aching when you're so close...but you need proper motivation...therefore, you will both recite the lines...while both pleasuring me~" Her stern look shifting to a sultry expression of lust, watching the pair react with shock as their cocks sprung to hardness strong enough to slam nails in, they immediately scrambled to sandwich her, holding her under the knees and by where her hips and waist met, lining their dicks up.

With one swift drop and thrust, they were both hammering away with a combined, coordinated, double penetration assault, bringing her to orgasm as they began reciting the specifics of hyper and slip space drives, feeling so ready to blow their loads, their classmates cheering them on and driven by the sheer ecstasy on their teacher's face.

Professor Mizuno always gets results.

~o~

Those three that had been graduates of that woman now found themselves at the oral mercy of Colonel Setsuna and her two subordinates, their faces bobbing away as they licked and sucked on their cocks, tongues teasing their balls.

Setsuna opted for a sloppy approach, spluttering saliva as she smacked her face against her John's crotch, chin slapping his balls as she shed her skirt, exposing her commando cunt, oozing with juices. Michiru of course, licked and sucked the tip of her target, giving him heavenly sexual pleasure with her clothes-covered tits, pre-cum smearing her uniform, flesh and bra, grinning at her lover as Haruka jerked off and blew on her John, hand down her panties as she openly played with herself.

It incited and aroused the other crewmen of the Osiris as they soon undid their flies and whipped their dicks out, rookie and veteran alike, and began beating their meat sticks with vigorous enthusiasm and lust.

Yes, these women were here for them, to put them at ease with their bodies. Why should they worry? They wanted it!

The three New Solars Officers could only feel their arousal spike higher than their specially modified bodies already allowed, pussies gushing at the sight of many virile, strapping, hung cocks being stroked and beaten at the sight, scent and sounds of their current actions. It stroked their sexual egos to see and know they had such an effect. It only made them want more, crave the taste and feel. Haruka had damn near four fingers in her sloppy wet snatch, soaked up to the wrist as she bobbed like a piston to meet the eager hip pumps of her cadet, who felt he could die a happy young man.

Michiru of course pumped her tits away on her cadet's cock, the shirt opened enough to tease exposure of her cleavage and bra-clad tits as cum and drool stains kept growing on her uniform, tongue running around that cock, eagerly lapping up pre-cum.

Setsuna of course gestured for another two cadets to come on over, to which they complied, soon finding her hands on their dicks before she began shifting between sucking on them and her first pick, lewdly lapping up and soaking their man-meat with drool. Pre-cum flowed like tap water and she was simply lapping it up.

"Mmmm aaahn~ Tell me boys...which you like better? My hands or my mouth? You think my pussy will feel better? Doesn't it look so hungry for these nice cocks you have?" She playfully teased in a sultry tone of voice, a blush decorating her lewd dark-skinned face, her squatting position baring her gushing nether lips. It was all too much for these three and the duo being handled by Michiru and Haruka, as they all groaned and blew their loads, their dicks erupting like geysers as the Comfort Officers greedily drank and ate up the white, hot man-juices.

Their faces became a mess as sprays of it hit their skin and hair, even on their uniforms, Michiru especially on her bra and coat, more so in Setuna's case given her handjobs. To top it all off they even made a show of showing their mouths full of jizz, swishing it and gargling it before taking deep, swallowing gulps.

Haruka's once cool indifference gave way to an expression of lusty, lewd desire not unlike her classy and elegant lover or their superior officer, as she stood up and began stripping her uniform, Michiru doing the same while Setsuna stayed where she was squatting on the floor, shedding her coat to show she had no bra on. While Haruka and Michiru shed theirs altogether, leaving all three women clad in little more than their gun-metal high heels and their silky black thigh-high stocking, as Haruka showed off her athletically toned body, sporting a nice set of abs, as she struck a bizarrely fitting pose between sexy and bodybuilder, getting the three cadets from going limp to hard and keeping the attention of the still masturbating men before them.

"Mmm! Come on now, boys, don't tell me you're going to waste all that hot cream just jerking off when you have us. You're men, aren't you~?" With that playful, cheeky remark as a signal, the men all moved forward and began to swarm the three women as they cooed and eep'ed with delight, finding their bodies assaulted with hands, mouths and tongues.

Haruka moaned as two cadets licked and caressed her abs, as an officer stood behind, Frenching her, hotdogging his meat between her ass cheeks, while another was eating out her pussy as she stroked the two cadets.

"Ahhhn~yes! Play me like an erotic instrument~! This is a concerto of lust, you deviant princes of men…~!" The sophisticated lover of hers taunted and praised as an officer jerked himself off with her tits while she sat on a rookie's face and stroked off his cock, a circlejerk going on around her. Setsuna meanwhile found herself bent over a nearby table, howling with delight as she was taken from behind like a bitch in heat by the Captain of the Osiris, grunting as he called her words like "slut" and "whore", her ass jiggling and her tits swaying as he fucked her like a jackhammer.

And here she worried they couldn't get this bunch hornier than Rei Hino did on her post, being the miko for her post. That girl didn't study hard to be an onboard shrine priestess for nothing, especially when it came to her..."rituals".

~o~

"Let my body be the vessel for your love of the Lord, and to comfort your weary souls, and let the love of the Lord encompass you like all my holes will encompass your members~!" The lush, long-haired miko preached, singing her lewd sermon as she rode a new Solars Officer, naked as the day she was born, another plowing her ass while one stood before her getting a titfuck as she licked the exposed tip. All around her, men, women even a few futanari stood around masturbating as they waited for their turn to receive their blessings from their onboard shrine priestess.

Only in this century could a religious position like this go hand-in-hand with being a Comfort Officer of the New Solars military.

~o~

Back on board the Osiris, where the three New Solars officers held hands, groping each other's tits vigorously. All the while their tongues danced together on a lewd, sloppy kiss, swapping saliva and playing tonsil hockey as all the while they had their asses raised high in the air, side by side, lying a in three-woman queue in the Piledriver position, their cavemen crewmen fucking and plowing their holes with gusto.

Haruka grunted like a cavewoman herself, mixing in deep throated moans as her lineup jackhammered her pussy, balls slapping against her sloppy nether lips and making her juices splash, her abs and athletically toned muscles rippling, in between cries of praise to ravish her lesbicurious hole.

Setsuna could barely put out single words, let alone whole sentences as she was getting it in the ass, her face an expression that screamed "fucked silly" and loving every second of it. Her chocolate skinned body glistened with sweat, ass cheeks jiggling and clapping as virile stud after virile stud pounded her anal hole like jackhammers.

Her and Haruka had the luck of the draw in their queues of Johns having insane stamina and staying power, thus fucking them like this for minutes on end. Michiru, in comparison, was a slut of a different sort, the currently uncivilized bluenette squealing with erotic giddiness as a marine fucked her pussy fast, deep and hard, shuddering as he blew his load. The moment he pulled out, another one stepped right on in, proclaiming he would fuck her like an earthquake as he speared her ass with his horse-like dick, balls smacking hard against her soaking wet pussy and clit.

On and on this went, the Neptunian New Solars Major getting it in her two holes in succession, one after another, her lineup unable to contain and pace themselves as they plundered her body. She had lost count compared to her tomboy lover and exotic superior, who still counted their men's orgasms in the double digits.

All the while the men of the Osiris awaiting their turn cheered on, reciting the credo of New Solars military. And for these three Comfort Officers, this was just the warm up act to get their men nice and relaxed for the real fun.

After all it was going to be a long flight.

~o~

For the three New Solars Comfort Officers, their time aboard the Osiris became even more of an experience as they each in one way or another got their own individual attention and focus from the genetic jackhammers that were the crewmen.

Setuna, for example, currently found herself in a delightful muscle sandwich between the captain of the Osiris and his first mate as they gave her a hot, heavy dose of vertical double penetration in the captain's very own quarters. The Plutonian officer simply felt it fitting that, as the highest ranked of the trio, she should have quality time with the Osiris' very own officers.

The dark skinned woman howled with delight as the pair of studs plowed her pussy and ass, the Captain taking the former and the first mate the latter. Back and forth like lewd pistons, their bull-like dicks stretching and hammering her naughty holes, big and heavy balls smacking her sloppy, wet pussy lips. Her chocolate complexion glistening with sweat in the shadows and lighting of the light simulating night time, her tits and ass jiggling as the pillars of masculinity flexed their muscles, fucking her like their lives depended on it.

Setsuna loved every moment of it. She loved how they would take turns switching holes and vary the positions, often hammering their cocks into the same hole. All the while the officers praised her with terms like "whore" and "slut". For a Comfort Officer such as her, such terms and words were a badge of honor as she felt them unleash their umpteenth load...and kept going.

All the while, she knew Haruka and Michiru were getting as good, if not better.

~o~

In the mess hall, around the same time as Setsuna was relishing her double penetration session, Haruka was enjoying herself a feast of virility.

Currently, she stood in the center of the hall surrounded by swarms of the hung, naked studs of the Osiris, clad only in her heels and stockings and giving them a show.

The blonde tomboy Major of Uranus felt her thighs soak as she struck poses that combined the manner of bodybuilders with sexy porn stars, demonstrating her limber flexibility and showing off her muscles. Her athletic tone shined through the glistening sweat of her skin, a sultry grin on her blushing face as she flexed her biceps, made her tits and ass cheeks bounce and clap and her exquisite abs ripple. The horny men could swear that wasn't so much a six pack as maybe a 12 pack!

Her form and looks were of course enhanced by the rich caramel skin contrasted with tan lines indicating she wore one very racy two-piece swimsuit.

The hot butch Major licked her lips as she placed her hands on a table, bending over and presenting her toned yet bubbly, juicy ass, waving it and making those ass cheeks clap as she spread her luscious legs to bare her sloppy, wet pussy and tight, naughty anus. The moment she did, a brutish Sergeant got behind her, gripping her hips and thrusting his bull cock right in, spearing her balls deep. He reached out grabbed her short cut locks, pulling back to make her spine bend as he began plowing her like a jackhammer.

Haruka grunted and sang deep throated moans as her body was rendered little more than a sexual stress toy.

Nothing thrilled her slutty, sexually modified body than the feel and impact of a big, thick cock hammering into her sloppy pussy as big, sweaty balls full of hot white jizz slapped her nether lips. She shot the Sarge a sultry glance over her shoulder as he gripped her hair, bending her back like she was an accordion.

"Aaahn~! Such a caveman...does your wife or girlfriend get it this good~?" She playfully teased and praised, getting a response in the form of his hand slapping her ass as a few of the man gathered around them. One cadet felt bold with arousal as he stood atop the table, jacking off his dick in her face, mere inches from wanting to force it down her mouth.

He hadn't felt so aroused fucking a woman in the mess hall since back like in the Academy with head chef Makoto Kino. That woman had tits to die for, on top of that motherly yet tomboy nature of her own. Much like the Major, really, as the butch blonde licked her lips, eyeing his man-meat.

~o~

In the Academy cafeteria, it was as lewd a situation as what was happening to Haruka in the mess hall, but with one difference: There were two women as the main attraction, as Class Instructor Ami currently rode on one of her student's dicks, another humping her luscious tits as he held them squeezed between his hands, her one hand stroking another cock, the other holding a book from which she recited a few passages.

All the while she glanced aside at her busty Jovian Amazon of a girlfriend, Makoto, as the big tittied Amazon was getting a gangbang of her own: The brunette squirmed and moaned, slurping on a cock that humped her tits, while riding two Cowgirl style in her ass and pussy. All the while jacking one dick each in her hand, a crowd around her awaiting their piece of the menu.

Small wonder she and Ami were royalty of the academy as Comfort Officers. Especially her, since Makoto had tits matched by if not exceeded by Minako.

~o~

Back with Haruka of course, who, while third behind Setuna and Michiru in tit size, was showing that the magnificently sculpted and toned muscles of her body weren't just for show, as she enacted lewd displays of strength and flexibility, such as riding a young but bull-hung cadet, legs performing an aerial splits as her hands lay flat on his stomach, performing pushups as her lewd ass rode him, her pussy being hammered on his dick.

This was followed by a similar position with a Corporal as she rode him, his back flat on a table as she held onto an overhead rafter on the ceiling, performing pull-ups while her juices allowed her cunt to swallow his horse-cock with little to no friction issues, she was _so_ damn wet and horny.

The sight of her curves and muscles drove them wild, especially how the latter flexed, rippled and undulated. Many of them could hardly contain themselves as they jerked their cocks, groaning as they shot their loads.

And she couldn't get enough, especially when they all got tired of going one by one and swarmed her. Hence she found herself in the current position of a heavy dose of, in her opinion, _glorious_ double penetration, riding one man on his back and the other up her bum, their stud-dicks hammering her lewd holes, one squatting in front of her giving himself a paizuri with her tits while she had her head turned to suck off a boytoy while using her hands to jerk off two guys on either side of her, as the lucky fellow fucking her mouth gripped her hair, pumping his hips like a madman.

Haruka could feeling nothing but ecstasy as the taste and scent of sex juices, both her own and the cave men studs ravishing her senses flooded her brain with pure, primal pleasure. Nothing got her and Michiru off more than the taste and feel of flesh-and-blood cocks.

In this day and age, gay, straight and bi? Everyone was a little curious and kinky, and nothing added spice to their marriage than being Comfort Officers, whether on ships stacked with all men, women or both! The thrill and taste of this horse and bull-hung flesh sticks in her hands, between her tits and in her holes as they let loose and stained her body, inside and out with pure white hot cream.

She simply couldn't get enough, going through a hazy erotic blur of positions, such as she rode a fellow Corporal Cowgirl style as two cadets jackhammered into her mouth at the same time while she played with her own tits. Or lying flat on her back as the Sarge pounded into her cunt deep, swift and hard, her lovely toned legs draped over his broad shoulders as her head hung over the edge, deepthroating an eager cadet who really gave into his baser instincts, grunting as he pumped his hips and mauled her fleshy chest globes with his hands.

And they weren't being idle with the rest of their body parts either as their tongues and hands would groped and assaulted her, lewd compliments and comments sent her way all the while.

"M-Major! You're a succubus!" Quipped one cadet as he pistoned away into the Amazonian tomboy Doggy style, slapping her tight, yet toned and juicy ass, second only to Setsuna's. All the while Haruka had the tongue hanging out as her blushing face exhibited an expression of sexual bliss. She soon found herself being held in the air upside down vertically, held by another brute of a Sergeant as he ravished her horny cunt with his the tongue while he plowed his hips away, Piledriving her lewd mouth onto his thick cock, to which she returned with eager slurping and head-bobbing.

She was then performing squats upon the man as he laid on his back, unsure and uncaring of how many orgasms she was having or how many times they unleashed their thick, hot loads, as she flexed and posed her arms behind her head, showing off her biceps and making her washboard, shredded abs quiver and ripple as she did a grind.

All the while her audience stood around her vigorously jacking off their poles. Two ensigns stepped up on either side of her, hypnotized by her silky yet steely muscles and swaying tits, within moments finding her firm yet sensual hands stroking their cocks as she shifted her head between deepthroating them with sloppy licking and sucking.

"What a whore..."

"Forget 10! Show is a goddamn 100!"

"Major, let me fill you with my DNA!"

"Screw off, you ape! A lesbo like this needs a real man!"

"Take us to the garden of pleasure, my major!"

Haruka purred sensually at how she had her Johns in her hands like putty, idly wondering if her classy slut of a wife was getting it this good.

~o~

Deep within the decks of the Osiris, or rather to be precise, their onboard group shower, the answer was clear, for deep within the fog of steam and raining warm water were lewd sounds.

The sounds of skin and flesh slapping one another, which would normally be accompanied by the sluttish moans of a woman in ecstasy. That is, if she weren't busy having her mouth plugged by a long, thick cock, as the Neptunian New Solars officer was bent over, legs shaking as a corporal pistoned her pussy like a madman, his big, heavy balls slapping her clit and cunt lips. All the while she had her arms around the waist of a Commandant, bobbing her head like some lewd Newton's Cradle as he plowed his dick like a machine.

It had been going on like this for quite a while as Michiru was surrounded by a hoard of the Osiris' crew, water raining down their studly bodies and their pre-cum oozing from their hard dicks, stroking them as they waited for their turn to give the elegant whore her spitroast train.

Between her tomboy wife and slutty superior, Michiru was the most addicted to the rush and thrill of sensations awarded by the Fellatio Doll modification, her mouth rendered unto itself as like an oral pussy. So, here she was having it and her pussy hammered by these brutish, strapping cave men, twisting and contorting her body through positions that allowed them to hammer her two holes with the occasional handjob and titfuck in between.

"S-suburashi! Sugoi!"

"She is an aquatic succubus!"

"No, she is a mermaid nympho!" On and on they went with their verbal waterfall of lewd compliments and remarks, be it as they looked on and jerked off as they waited for their turn, or were having theirs. And Michiru was absolutely loving it. In her mind, it was a like a performance recital.

They were the orchestra and she was their instrument to work their lewd music on.

Her filthy thoughts paused briefly as she relished orgasm after countless orgasm as she enjoyed her personal favorite spitroast position: Laying back flat on the cool tiled floor as one cadet squatted, straddling her shoulders, pumping his hips as he gave her a swift and brutal facefucking, her tits smacking and bouncing against his ass. All the while in rhythm with the Sarge gripping her waist as he jackhammered vigorously into her sloppy pussy back and forth. The pair worked a kinky tandem rhythm, bringing the Comfort Officer one orgasm after another, her moans muffled as they made her feel like a cock sleeve in the showers.

Nothing got Michiru off more than rutting in water. She could fondly recall hers and Haruka's honeymoon, where they got involved in a swinger party, or the time they went skinny dipping and somehow got into an orgy.

Recalling such vivid and lewd memories and encounters of course only fueled Michiru's lust, her sexually-enhanced body trembling with orgasms as she felt her pair of studs groan and grunt, their cocks unleashing torrents of their balls' batter.

She moaned without shame as they pulled out, spraying some more of their thick hot cream onto her face and stomach, the water washing the excess off, the steamy liquid erotic to her sensually-sensitive skin. Soon as they backed off, two more crewmen stepped up to have their turn, shoving their stiff flesh rods into her smutty holes, hips a blur as they continued playing her like the sexual instrument she proudly deemed herself in this concert of primal lust, the cave men that were the Osiris' crew having caught on that this was her most favored position.

One could say she was like sexual finger cuffs as it were, as she gave off deep throated moans at her next spitroasting, her drool and pussy juices s spluttering and mixing with the water.

"Aaaahn~ so shameless, Michi…and you call yourself a lesbo, much less my wife..." Quipped and teased the voice of her tomboy lover, the muscular butch blonde being carried and impaled on the bull cock of her favorite Sarge from the cafeteria, her Johns following as they entered the shower. The lighting and water really highlighted her exquisite muscles and the distinct tan lines she had, her expression a far cry from the aloof stoicism she wore when first meeting the crew.

Beside her was Setsuna, the dark skinned Plutonian officer in a shameless position herself, as the captain held onto her luscious ass, bouncing her on his stiff cock, her arms and legs draped around him lazily as she dueled tongues with him and swapping saliva. Much like Haruka, the greenette had quite the crowd following behind her.

"Aaahn~! Well, to be fair, Haru-chan, you're no saint yourself...~" Setsuna quipped back in reply, grinning with her at Michiru, who could tell it was time for the finale of their lewd voyage. Soon, within a few hazy moments, the three Comfort Officers were assaulted in a sea of cock and balls, in between two-on-one, three-on-one or more. Whether it was side-by-side in varying spitroast positions, to heavy doses of sandwiching for penetration in the ass and cunt…It was a pornographic highlight reel.

The time for the climax was soon upon them as the Osiris' men stood around the slutty Comfort Officers, who laid on the ground forming a glorious 3-headed ouroboros, forming a triangle on the floor; Haruka eating out Setsuna's pussy with lewd abandon, fingering her nether lips as she lapped up her juices, while Setsuna serviced Michiru's ass, giving it the same treatment and Michiru constantly switched between Haruka's holes, hardly bothering with any pretenses of sophistication and elegance.

Within moments after what seemed like eternity, the three Comfort Officers let out howling moans as they came fierce and hard.

As if on cue, the men of the Osiris grunted as they gave off their own kinky "21 gun salute", cocks erupting as they showered the human succubae with their hot, thick cum.

They saluted on wobbly legs, dicks going limp, as the slutty trio laid under the shower, basking in their afterglow. All and all, this was a successful session and voyage.

~o~

And then, the next day, the ship touched down at a docking station at a lower orbit hovering Delta Hub, the men departing for shore leave but not before the ladies, who were staying on the ship, gave sensual, deep and of course, slutty kisses to each gentleman goodbye as the happy and satisfied crew left the ship, each man now feeling motivated to give their significant other; wife, girlfriend or sex friend, the fucking of their lives or countdown the days until they would be back on board.

Those without, of course, would be able to enjoy the special video given to them by their Comfort Officers of their time aboard to help them sleep well at night.

As for Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru, they wouldn't have to wait long as they saw the pending arrival of a squad of Comfort Officers leading a group of men on board, who were going the opposite way for their voyage. They could barely contain grins.

The rumors were as infamous as themselves about Second Lieutenant Oboro and her officers: Majors Origa Discordia and Claudia Levantine, and Corporals Chloe and Yaku.

Oh yes. The fun never ceased for a Comfort Officer.

 **~The End~**

 **(Grins like a mad pervert, licking his lips, idly tapping the wheel on his mouse) Ohhh my God. Oh my God, please, guys, don't murder SketchFan-san, 'k? I requested this and I offered to post it. SketchFan-san is only guilty of returning the sexy favor I did for him by writing 2 "Dead or Alive" gangbang stories for him.**

 **Again: SketchFan, thank you. Thank you so~ much for bringing this dirty thought of mine into a story of glorious debauchery. I loved every second of reading it, again, and again, and again and again~ *O* You are a mad, mad, perverted, depraved genius. Thank you.**

 **And, well, please be somewhat civil in your reviews, Ok fellas? (Sweatdrops) I know how sacred Haruka and Michiru are in particular, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel somewhat bad for being responsible for this…but…well…what can I say? I'm a pervert of the highest order, and I know some folks among you are as well.**

 **Now, if you want some more pure yuri love, I do so have some "Sailor Moon" stories to my name over in my profile. Usagi x Minako, Usagi x Rei, Michiru x Setsuna x Haruka, Usagi x Ami, Usagi x Sailor Senshi harem, you name it~ :3**

 **Also, kudos to you fellas that name the references to other amazing hentai series there at the end~ ;3**

 **Till next time, if I'm still alive, that is. 8D**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
